A Digimon yoai love story!
by crazyassromance27
Summary: Taichi is secretly gay and in love with Yamato! When dared to ask Matt out by his younger brother, will Tai find love and passion, or hatred and guilt? Rated M for future chapters! Boy/Boy, yoai, sex, and kinks! Some T.K and Davis. Don't like don't read!
1. Chapter 1

Digimon Love story!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Tai's Prov:  
I can't belevie it's been 3 years since the digital world. We sure have gotten different, but in a good away. Mimi is in America, Sora is over me ( thank good ), Joe is in college to become a doctor, Izzy is still a computer genius, Kari and T.K. are still friends and now protect the digital world with their new friends and T.K.'s boyfriend ( we are still surprised he and Davis got together, i mean they always fight with one another ), and last but not least Matt. Matt started a band called the teenage wolfs and they are awesome! I mean he has the voice of an angel AND he plays gitaur!  
Oh, i forgot to mention that I'm gay and in love with my use-to-be best friend Yamato. It happened in summer camp,er, the digital world the day we first got their.  
Matt was just so clam and serious. He was defenitly a great friend and an older brother. I just want to stare in to his baby blue eyes, kiss his soft red lips, and run my fingers through his golden blond hair. I know, I know, mister star soccer player is gay. And everyone knows Matt is openly gay and single. But me? Well no one knows that I am gay.  
Right now I am at his door, preparing to do a dare his schemeing little brother put me up to. I got to ask him out AND make-out with him by Friday, AND bring T.K.  
proof. Damn brat. Any way here it goes. I knock on the door and Matt opens it. "Oh, hey Tai, come on in. Sorry bout the mess." "Hey it's cool man, this is clean compared to my place." He laughs and smiles at me. "So um what do you need Tai?" "Uh, well Matt" I clear my throat. "I was wondering if you would maybe like to um go out with me tomorrow?" I say blushing. "Oh,uh wow Tai. I-I didn't no you were gay." I chuckle nervously. "Well uh thats because I didn't want anyone to know."  
"Oh, well sure Tai. I'm flatered. So um what time and where?" "How about 6? And meet me at the park, I got a surprise for you." "Um, okay." "Alright. See you then."  
I kissed his cheek lightly. "Bye Yama! See you tomorrow!" I walk out and close the door.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Next time will be their date! Please R&amp;R! Oh, and () is thoughts!


	2. Chapter 2

Digimon Love story! Part 2!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Matt's Prov:  
After school i went home and got changed for my date with Taichi. God, it sounds so weird to say that. I pulled on my light blue washed-out skinny jeans and a tight black t-shirt. I walked to the door and slipped on my red converse high-tops and headed out the door. I walk to the park and sit on a bench waiting for Tai. Five minutes later he shows up. "Hey Tai." I get up and hug him. "Hey Yama thanks for meeting me, i was afriad you wouldn't show up." I look at him confused. "Why wouldn't i show up?" "I thought that, that you would be repulsed by me asking you out on a date." I look at him as he started to blush. "Tai... I could never be repulsed by you.  
I am seriously very flattered that you asked me." He grabs my hand. "Come on! I got a surprise for you!"  
I fallowed him to the schools computer lab. "What are we doing here? And why is T.K and Davis here?" "Well... i needed their help. And their here to get us to the digital world since are digi-vices don't take us there anymore." I look at him in pure shock and admiration. "Y-you planned this? Taichi... i-i don't know what to say." "Say you still want to go." " Of course i still want to go with you!" He smiles his goofy simle that i'm so use too, and my brother and Davis opened the portal.  
"Have fun!" I took Tai's hand and together we entered the digital world.  
When we arrive we're at my favorite place in the digital-world. I look around and enjoy the scenre of the beach, and then i turn to Tai. "Y-you remembered my favorite place? Tai... this is amazing." I smile at him, something i don't do towards many people. I saw Tai blush and look away. "Y-yeah, i thought that one day i might take you here on a date... now come on!" He grabs my hand and starts pulling me toward a white gazebo. Once we're under it I gasp. In the middle is a table for two, coverd by a white table cloth, which is coverd in rose petals. It was set with candles, sparkling apple cider, and a big plate of spagetti. I blushed at the thought that our lips might meet. *Yes a Lady and the Tramp refernce!* Tai pulled out a chair and bowed slightly while i took a seat, and he then seated himself. "So... what do you think?" "This is amazing Tai! How did you have time to do all this? And when did you learn to cook?" He blushed. "I've been planning this for a while. And i had Kari teach me... that failed, so i went to T.K. He's a great cook like you Matt, he must get his talent from you." I blush at that. "Um, Matt? Can I tell you somthing?" "Of course Tai!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Please R&amp;R! Next part will be up shortly! Oh, and ** means that i'm saying something.


	3. Chapter 3

Digimon Love story! Part 3!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Tai's Prov:  
I look at Matt and look away. "Well um Matt the reason i asked you out w-was becasue was because um..." He looks at me in curiosity. "Because what Tai?" I sigh. "Because your brother dared me to." I look at him as stands in rage, tears running down his cheek, a lookmof hurt on his face. "S-so all this? This was apart of some dare? Dammit Tai you had me believing that i could acttually be with you. There i said it! I like you Taichi! And now i've made a complete idiot of myself. I'm leaving!" I stared in shock has Matt walked off. (H-he likes me? The way i l-like him?)  
As i stared at his retreating figure i kept thinking of what to do. I stood up and ran after him. Because of soccer i could catch up easily. "Matt please listen! You didn't let me finish!" He stopped, but to turn and yell at me. "Finish what Tai? Making me feel completely idiotic? Making me believe i could be with you after sceretly wanting to be with you since the digital world? You know why this is my favorite place here? Because this is where i fell in love with you Tai! Yes, i feel in LOVE with you Tai! And i thought you might love me back when you asked me out, but it was all a dare!" He finished yelling and went back to the human world. I fall to my knees and start crying. (B-but i do love you, Yama... if only you would have of let me finished.) I get up and brush myself off. I went through the portal and walked home. I went to my room and fell asleep on the couch.  
~THE NEXT DAY~ I walked into school and tried to straighten my god damn tie. It finally straightend out and i went to my locker. As i passed some guys i hread them call out: "Hey look! It's lover boy! How was your date with the school fag?" I stopped in my tracks and turned to death glare him and he sweatdropped. I looked around and i saw a few girls who were freshmen, and Yamato, who was almost in tears. I look back at the guy who called Yamato such a god damn awful name. "Yamato is not a fag, he's queer. There is a difference dumbass! And how the date went is none of your business." I could feel Yamato look at me in shock. "Aww, look boys! The new school fag is sticking up for the school queer!"  
"I may be gay, a fag, a girl, whatever you want to call me. BUT! I am not a cockslut like you are Mike. So stop talking and drag your sorry ass back to hell before i do it for you." He stands there mouth hung open like a fish. I smile in victory. "Oh, and if i ever, and i mean ever, hear you calling Matt a fag again you will pay, you got that?"  
He nodded his head. "Good."  
I walked down the hall to my first period class, study hall, with Matt hot on my heels. "Taichi! Wait up!" I stopped and turned to Yamato. "What is it?" "Why did you stick up for me back there?" I look at him. "Do you really wanna know?" He nodded. "Yes!" "Alright. I did it because..."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	4. Chapter 4

Digimon Love story! Part 4!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Matt's Prov:  
"...I love you Yama." I stood there in shock. I looked at Tai and could see the blush on his face. "Y-your serious?" He looked at me in shock. "Yama... I stood up for you, came out with me being gay, that date... oh god Yama I've been planning that date since the first day in the digital world! When T.K. dared me that, it was because he's one of the three who knew i was gay and in love with you." I feel like a total idiot now. "Tai... I-i'm sorry... i should have let you finished... so now that i understand w-will you be my boyfriend?" I feel the blush spread across my face and i look down. I feel Tai's hand lift my head to look at him. "Of course i will be Yama. I love you." He leand up and kissed me softly. I blush. "I love you to Taichi."  
Tai grabs my hand and looks at me with a smile. " Come on Yama. I'll walk to class with you." "Ok Tai." We walk down the hall to study hall and take our seats. "Hey Tai, do you want to work on math together?" He smiles and slides closer to me. "Sure Yama." We start on our math and finish just before the bell rings. I look at Tai sadly. "Cheer up Yama we'll see each other at lunch." I smile at him. "Okay Tai, love you, and don't get into trouble." "Okay Yama." He leans up to kiss my cheek. "Love you Yama, bye!" "Bye Tai." I watch him walk away before i head to my own class.  
~~~~~~~TIME SKIP~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I stand by the doors waiting for my Taichi. I smile when i see him. He jogs for to me and stops to catch his breath. I giggle. "Hard gym class?" He looks up at me and i brush some sweat soaked hair out of his eyes. "Yeah, we had to play soccer." I rasied and eyebrow at him. "You? Tired from soccer?" "It was me against everyone else." "Oh my poor baby. Come on let's get you something to eat." His eyes lit up at the mention of food and we walked in and got in line. A few minutes later we sat down with our frineds. "Hey guys" Me and Tai say in usion. We look at each other and giggle. "What's up with you to?" I look at Izzy. "Well Izzy, you should know by now about the date Tai and i went on yesterday. I kinda stormed off, but this morning Tai stood up to Mike for me because he called me a fag. I swear Tai was going to kill him. Anyway i asked Tai why he did that and he said he loved me, i asked him to be my boyfriend and he said yes." I took a deep breath and looked at them when they started clapping. Tai gives them a funny look. "Why are you clapping?" Sora answers first.  
"Well we always thought you guys would get together." Tai looked at them confused. God he is so cute when he makes that face. He's mine and mine alone.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
